


(RP)Ink&Blue MistAdventure

by kya_Naru_31, X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Series: Blue's Mist Adventures [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Role Playing fun, anyone can appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_Naru_31/pseuds/kya_Naru_31, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: Ink finds a lost Sansy Bitty napping on an unexpected AU.stuff happens. shenenigans and weird plot twisting.a roleplay by:Ink Sans-> X_Blueberry_Sans_XBlue(sansy bitty)-> kya_Naru_31Ink Sans-comyet/myebibittybones(in general)-fuckingcrybaby





	1. want some Spooghetti!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [X_Blueberry_Sans_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/gifts).



> edit.: i forgot to do this XP
> 
> 'text'->character thinking.  
> *text*->description/narration.  
> ~text~->mind talking/telepaty.  
> :text:->"hand" writing/sign language.  
> name- or name: ->character talk.  
> text->either blue or ink talking. (might not be the case if: 
> 
> name-text..  
> *text*  
> text...
> 
> name2-text...)  
> (not sure if that's all hope it helps XP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ween Blue decided to take a nap after a au!jump he had no idea wich au he ended up.
> 
> and he didn't expect to make a friend.

*Ink appears in waterfall, it's kinda dark. There's something blue that catches his eyesockets attention on top of some rocks.*

•>Ink  
Huh..?

•>Blue  
*a tired sansy bitty is in front of you. he apears to be sleeping*  
...

•>Ink  
*he sat down, looking at him*  
what happened to blue..

•>Blue  
hum... nothing really... just tired...  
*he opens his sokets*  
oh! hi! second colorfull sans i've seen today.

•>Ink  
*smiles*  
Hi!

•>Blue  
what are you doing here? did you acidentaly universe jump to? you don't seem to be from around here vertebro.

•>Ink  
I came here to check on it.

•>Blue  
oh, ok ha-mate! i won't stop ya. i'm just taking a lil nap...  
*yawn*  
i'm kinda bone dry right now. everything seems normal in this universe... i think.

•>Ink  
I think so too, just another look around and im leaving..Before i go, do you need anything?

•>Blue  
hum... some monster candy should do it. do ya have any?

•>Ink  
*nods and digs in his pocket, pulling out a candy*  
here ya go!

•>Blue  
thanks, that will help a lot.  
*makes graby hands and holds the candy, he starts nibling on it*  
...oh! earlier i saw a colorful sans with glasses he semed to be on a rush...

•>Ink  
Why's Fresh here..?

•>Blue  
hum... he didn't say his name, not sure we are talking of the same person, he was saying rad a lot though.

•>Ink  
Ah yeah thats him

•>Blue  
oh! were you looking for him?  
*he finished the candy*

•>Ink  
No, just wondering why he was here. He shouldnt be

•>Blue  
maybe it was an acident. i tend to end up on diferent universes from time to time, i don't even know why.

•>Ink  
Hmm....want me to help you find your universe?

•>Blue  
eh! you can do that? how? there's a ton of bitty's universes! how will you know it's my universe?  
*he's exited, anxious, nervous, happy for the podibility and scared all at the same time*

•>Ink  
I just take a look at your magic and see if it matches any of the aus.

•>Blue  
wow, that's how it works? seems easy enough... ok, hum... what do i do?

•>Ink  
I need you to maifest a bone or something made with pure magic

•>Blue  
ok, making a ticket for a rider's bone.  
*sansy manifests a humerus bone and holds it to ink*  
heh... here you go!

•>Ink  
*chuckles and pulls up a list from thin air and starts looking through names*

•>Blue  
*waits anxiously, with huge hopefull eye lights, he looks cute*

•>Ink  
*he narrows his eyes*  
huh..

•>Blue  
*he get's nevous and less hopefull*  
hu... is something wrong?

•>Ink  
i-it's not on here..

•>Blue  
*his hope deflates completly, his eyelights go out*  
oh...  
*his eyelights comeback, thought smaller*  
i-it's okay...i'll be fine.  
*he smiles, thought you can see it's fake like most sanses*  
it'snow problem... i can manage, i'll find it eventualy...  
*he lies, even if he does get there he'll never know it is his universe or not*

•>Ink  
ah..i-if you want. i could help..you would have to stay with me until then..

•>Blue  
eh!... i...well...  
*he's embarased now! he looks to the side*  
i don't wana be a burden...  
*munbles*  
...the black sans said i was a nuincanse glitch, i don't want to be giving problems to others...'with this amnesia to boot'...

•>Ink  
n-no its ok!

•>Blue  
but...wouldn't it be a problem to have...uh...heh dead weight.

•>Ink  
n-not at all.

•>Blue  
...okay, but i want to help ya with something in return!

•>Ink  
*picks up blue* 

•>Blue  
*he's suprised but holds onto you*

•>Ink  
Would you like to stay in my hand or my pocket?

•>Blue  
hum...the shoulder is fine... if ya don't mind of course...

•>Ink  
*nods and sets him on his shoulder, making sure he doesn't fall off*

•>Blue  
*sits comfortably and holds onto your scarf so he doesn't fall of*  
thanks...

•>Ink  
*smiles*  
welcome

•>Blue  
hum... are we gona look around this universe to see if something is off? or are we going somewere else?

•>Ink  
I need to make one last look around..

•>Blue  
ok...i'm ready ween you are.

•>Ink  
*hums, beginning to walk around*

•>Blue  
*look's around too, glacing at you from time to time*  
hu...hey, ink?

•>Ink  
Yes, blue?

•>Blue  
is there something specific we're looking for?

•>Ink  
Anything out of the ordinary..

•>Blue  
hum...  
*looks around a bit more*

•>Ink  
*he looks around as well*

•>Blue  
is the lil blood splashes normal around here?

•>Ink  
*nods*  
seems like it

•>Blue  
*continues looking*  
is that normal here?!  
*points at two random monsters, one is eating the other.*  
*they're a great eat-s-ter*

•>Ink  
Yeah..it is

•>Blue  
*blue is kinda shoked*  
...i saw a lot of weird, sick and scary places...but, i don't think i've ever seen a monster eat another monster...  
*he murmurs, but you probably hear it anyway*  
at least from the memory's i have...

•>Ink  
I know..but is how they survive. Food is scarce here.

•>Blue  
*the little bitty is thinking*  
hum..... tha-that's pretty bad... it's quite scary to know i could've been eaten like a blueberry while i was napping earlier tibia truthfull...

•>Ink  
Yeah..but I don't think they noticed you. Which is a good thing

•>Blue  
y-yeah... heh.... i would've been boned!... heh... 

•>Ink  
*smiles, chuckling*

•>Blue  
*his smile widens and he start's looking around again*

•>Ink  
*hums*

•>Blue  
*blue hum's a tune he doesn't remember were it came from.*  
*it sounds like a happier megalovania tune to you*

•>Ink  
*listens, smiling*

•>Blue  
*sways his head wile huming.*

•>Ink  
*he looked down as the ground began to turn into snow*

•>Blue  
*blue also notices the snow, he remembers a pile of dust.*  
*he shivers*  
*his hand holds onto his shirt over his soul*  
*he continues to look around*

•>Ink  
We are officially in snowdin!

•>Blue  
yea... it is similar to other snowdin's i've seen before.

•>Ink  
It's a lot more..dark than I remember 

•>Blue  
hum... is that not normal here?

•>Ink  
I..don't know yet. Something could of happened.

•>Blue  
hum...  
*he look's around some more, he notice's something weird like a flinch on the corner of his vision, ween he looks he sees a tree*  
'weird...'  
*he frowns*

•>Ink  
*he continues walking, stoping in front of a glitching house*

•>Blue  
*blue looks at the house*  
what is this? it isn't normal here right?  
'i've only seen something like this ween...'  
*wispers*  
error!

•>Ink  
Yes, errors been here

•>Blue  
*his head turns to look at you*  
error did this?  
*he seems thoughtfull*  
why?

•>Ink  
Failed attempt at destroying code is my guess

•>Blue  
*he frowns*  
destroying... code?

•>Ink  
Every universe is made up of code. To get rid of something you must destroy its code in a specific way. He failed, so its glitching

•>Blue  
is that why error calls everyone glitches? cuz the universes are made of code?

•>Ink  
Yeah. He believes everyone is a glitch in the code. Every AU isn't supposed exist, only the original 

•>Blue  
how would he know wich is the original?  
*blue is confused*  
*mumble*  
...wouldn't destroing a universe...just make a new multiverse...error exists out of it after all...  
*blue is lost in thought*

•>Ink  
Clothing, personality, coding specific to the original Universes

•>Blue  
what if you can't read the code for some reason? or if there are more than one? like if there's various universes with identical code to the original?

•>Ink  
All 'gods' can look through codes,some better than others

•>Blue  
gods? what does define a god?

•>Ink  
You don't belong to a Universe. Never. You have powers that others don't and you have a voice in your head which tells you if a thing is happening that responds to your title. I'm the Creator. Error is labeled Destroyer

•>Blue  
humm... does that mean ya can repair the gliches? ...but isn't error from a...  
direct...'branch of undertale?'... huh...  
*blue's head is hurting*  
...ugh

•>Ink  
I can, but it takes a lot of magic.

•>Blue  
huh... i see...

•>Ink  
*he nods, continuing to walk*

•>Blue  
*holds your scarf and shoulder not to fall*  
i wonder what fresh and error been doing here... what does fresh do in the multiverse?

•>Ink  
He goes around, infecting aus with the fresh virus

•>Blue  
hum...  
'i wonder if that's why i had a bad feeling around him earlier'  
...what's that "fresh virus"?

•>Ink  
Something horrible..

•>Blue  
*he tilts his head*  
hum... ok.

•>Ink  
Sorry..I don't know much about it. Error knows a lot about it though..

•>Blue  
it's ok... at least now i know i have tibia cautious around him...  
*blue tries to reasure you*  
...i don't want to catch a femur.

•>Ink  
*chuckles*

•>Blue  
*blue's smile brightens and he chuckles to*

•>Ink  
*he walks, smiling*

•>Blue  
*he hums happily*

•>Ink  
*listens, his eye lights changing*

•>Blue  
*he notices the eyelights chaging, he thinks it's cool*

•>Ink  
*smiles, chuckling*

•>Blue  
*someone observes us from the back of some trees*  
sans-heh...some fresh meat...i wonder if they like hotheads...eh eh eh...

•>Ink  
*rubs his eyescoket, looking back*

•>Blue  
*whatever you're looking for, it already vanished*

*blue is surprised by your sudden head movement*  
is there something wrong, ink?

•>Ink  
No..it's fine.  
*looks forward again*

•>Blue  
hum...  
*he looks at your face. then he looks back. there's noting exept trees and something glitched here and there*

•>Ink  
..I need to check up on the Sans and Papyrus here..

•>Blue  
...o-okay... 'i hope they don't try to eat us...'

•>Ink  
*sighs, walking up to their house*

•>Blue  
*tenses up, looking at the familiar yet unfamiliar house*

•>Ink  
*knocks on the door, excepting no one to answer*

•>Blue  
*no one awsers*  
...   
*you hear some sounds inside*  
*blue is scared, he holds onto your scarf, it seems to calm him*

•>Ink  
Weird...  
*knocks again*

•>Blue  
*you hear the sounds inside continue*  
*you hear snow being crushed beind you*

*blue trembles and looks back*

sans-oh!... i just expected guests tomarrow...eh eh eh

•>Ink  
*turns around*  
hey...Horror?

•>Blue  
*sans frowns*  
sans-heh... hey, kiddo...mind steping aside? ya kinda in my way ...  
*he takes one hand from the hoddie pocket showing the door keys*

*blue's fear is subdued*  
'he doesn't seem that bad, i hope i'm not wrong...he's still a sans...right?'  
*he doesn't muster a sound*

•>Ink  
*moves away, waiting*

•>Blue  
*sans steps up the stairs, he passes by you, he stops and looks at you closely, he smirks, he steps to the door and puts the key in...* sans-hey, would you give me that deadweight ya have there? i'm sure we would have a nice snack togheter.

*blue is scared, he is rattling his bones and holding onto you, harder*

•>Ink  
Ah, no. I'm..looking after him for someone.

•>Blue  
*he looks at you then at blue*

*blue shakes at his gaze*

*sans shrungs, and turns to open the door*  
sans-...shame...  
*he opens the door*  
hey paps! we have guests...heh...i think they want a taste of your spoghetii.  
*he looks at us again, his creepy smile widens*  
b o n e a p e t t i t! eh eh eh...

•>Ink  
*chuckles nervously* heh..

•>Blue  
*blue is holding onto you for dear life*  
'is this papyrus spaghetti what i think it is...'

*the sound that you've been hearing stops abrutlly*  
*papyrus peeks from the kitchen*  
papyrus-OH!  
*he looks at us*  
MORE GUESTS! IN ONE DAY! HOW DELIGHTFULL!!!  
*he looks at sans*  
AND SANS, DO NOT PUN MY SPAGHETTI!!!

...  
*blue is speechless.*

sans-heh...  
*he shrungs*

•>Ink  
*chuckles quietly*

•>Blue  
papyrus-COME ON IN! HAVE A SIT.  
*he gestures for the kitchen table*

*there's a human already on the table, she's eating the spaghetii, she looks like she's about to cry*

papyrus-I'LL GET MORE PLATES FOR YOU AND YOUR TINY COMPANION!  
*he turns to the human*  
HOW IS IT HUMAN? DO YOU LIKE IT?

*the human seems scared*  
aliza-hum...i-it is....w-wonderfull...  
*her voice is weak, from disuse maybe*

papurus-YES, OF COURSE IT IS! I AM THE GREAT SPAGHETOR PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!!!  
*he poses heroically*

•>Ink  
*sits next to the human, looking her over*

•>Blue  
*sans sits on the other side of the table. face resting on his right hand, the pinky and anelar palanges are scratching the inside of his soket. the other hand is resting on the table, the fingers are taping omnousiously on the table. he is looking at the human and us, red eyelight shifting from one to another*

*papyrus is putting spaghetti on three more plates and on a lil plate*  
papyrus-WE'LL EAT DINNER ALL TOGHETER, LIKE A FAMILY! NYE HE HE!

*sans tenses at "family"*

*blue continues holding onto you, and glances at the human*

*the human is nervous, she glances at you,blue and then at sans, she seems like she wasn't expecting to see any of us*

•>Ink  
*pats blues head*

•>Blue  
*blue looks at you with a soft thankfull smile*

•>Ink  
*nods*

•>Blue  
*aliza found an eye on her spaghetii, she wants to throw up*

*blue notices, his eye sokets are hollow, he closes his sockets to calm, he opens them again eyelights dim but there*

*sans smirks, he's amused*

*paps put's the plates of spaghetti on the table, in front of each of us and sans*  
papyrus-EAT UP!  
*he turns to the human*  
DON'T LEAVE FOOD ON YOUR PLATE HUMAN, THAT'S BAD MANERS!

sans-yeah...put some meat on your bones...heh 

•>Ink  
*shudders, moving his food around*

•>Blue  
*blue doesn't know what to do with his spaghetti, he's scared of even geting of your shoulder*

•>Ink  
*glances at blue*

•>Blue  
*glances at ink*

•>Ink  
*puts his hand up, for him to step on*

•>Blue  
*he climbs to your hand*

•>Ink  
*sets him on the table near him, but also near the plate*

•>Blue  
*he looks at you then at the spaghetti*  
*he glups nervously*  
'i just...have to take a...b-bite and...thei're still a sans and papyrus... eating this "spaghetti", even just a lil bit...it should help...'  
*he continues looking at the spaghetti, hands fidgeting nervously*

*sans is looking at blue, he smirks, as if making fun of him for not having the ''guts/stomach'' for it*

•>Ink  
*nods* you can do it..

•>Blue  
*he looks at you, eyesokets wide*  
*he nods and turns back to the spaghetti*  
*he's full of determination!*  
*he puts an handfull of spaghetti in is mouth...the taste is indescribable...*

•>Ink  
Papyrus: WELL? HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SMALL SANS?

•>Blue  
*blue munches and then swalows*  
*he looks at papyrus and does a fake smile, the classic mask every sans does for one reason or another*  
i...i-it is pretty good, i think it's the best i've ever had...  
'it is the only spaghetti i've eaten since i can remenber...so tecnicaly i'm not lying'

•>Ink  
Papyrus: THANK YOU! IT WAS MADE BY ME, THE GREATTT PAPYRUS!

•>Blue  
*blue nods*

*sans smile widens*  
sans-yeah, my bro spaghetti is the best, it is no impasta...  
*he looks at blue*  
...if ya didn't eat it...i think you would've pasta-way really soon...eh eh eh  
*his eyes are dark*

*blue eyelights black out for a sec*

*sans looks at you, red light back*  
sans-how 'bout ya? ain't gonna eat? ya just bones...heh

•>Ink  
Heh..I ate before coming here..

•>Blue  
*blue face palmed mentaly...'why didn't i think of that!'*

sans-ooh...really? what did ya eat then...?

•>Ink  
I had a hamburger with Fell..

•>Blue  
*blue is surprised*  
'oh! he was with underfell papyrus before meeting me here...'

sans-hummm...

•>Ink  
Sorry..

•>Blue  
*sans seems confused about something*  
sans-hum...nah, 's fine...  
*he turns to his brother*  
right paps?

•>Ink  
Papyrus: YES OF COURSE! I DONT WANT YOU TO OVER EAT AND POSSIBLY GET A STOMACH ACH!

•>Blue  
*blue smirks, and munbles*  
even thought none of us has the stomach for it...  
*he seems to realise he said that out loud, he's shoked and brings his hands to his mouth*  
...sorry papyrus...

*sans eyesokets widen*  
sans-pfff...eh eh eh...good one...

•>Ink  
Papyrus: NO PUNS AT THE TABLE!

•>Blue  
*blue smiles*  
'yeah... they are still a sans and papyrus...'

sans-heh...are ya gonna pun-ish us bro?  
*he smirks*

•>Ink  
Papyrus: AGHHG! SANS!

•>Blue  
sans-heh, sorry bro... but ya smiling...

•>Ink  
Papyrus: I am and I hate it..BUT ANYWAY, HUMAN! I MIST SHOW YOU THE REST OF MY PUZZLES!

•>Blue  
*sans and blue snort at the same time*

*the human seems surprised by the attention being directed at her*  
aliza-hum!...ah...y-yes...i...i-i...of course... le-lead the way...

•>Ink  
*Papyrus Grabs her hand, dragging her out of the house*

•>Blue  
*sans and blue are laughting now*  
sans-eh eh...heh that was punexpected...  
*he cleaned an invisible tear*

•>Ink  
*chuckes along*  
Papyruses never change...

•>Blue  
heh...yeah.

sans-heh...i haven't laughted like this since...  
*he's scratching the inside of his right soket again*  
...hum...  
*sigh*  
...a long time, i think...

•>Ink  
*Smiles*  
Anyway..how has the looping been here? We saw some traces of error earlier..

•>Blue  
sans-repetitive... yeah, i saw the glitches...he had a fight with his colorfull friend...

•>Ink  
Fresh was here?

•>Blue  
sans-that was his name?  
*he shrungs*  
sure, was him...

*blue is looking at you*

•>Ink  
Yeah, that's his name. Him and Error are rivals 

•>Blue  
*blue is a bit confused. but says nothing*

sans-right...they surely had a bone to pic with each other...

•>Ink  
Was fresh trying to stop him or agrivate him?

•>Blue  
sans-dunno...they were already fighting ween i saw them...

•>Ink  
Ah...alright..

•>Blue  
*blue teleports to your shoulder and wispers to you*  
what should we do now?

sans-...  
*he's looking at ya and blue*  
...ya sure i can't have him?

•>Ink  
Yeah, I'm sure.

•>Blue  
sans-...bumer...  
*he gets up*  
anyway...i saw them go on the waterfall direction...fresh was runing away...  
*he starts walking to the door*  
...  
*he turns around before reaching the outside door*  
do whatever you want, just don't interfere much...

•>Ink  
*gets up, nodding*  
I don't wanna mess up a loop.

•>Blue  
sans-heh...but ya still messh up stuff anyway...  
*he opens the door and gestures for you to leave first*

•>Ink  
Yeah...  
*walks out*

•>Blue  
*sans walks out and locks the door.*  
*he continues walking*  
sans-it was ice tha meat ya!  
*he waves as goes away*

•>Ink  
*smiles and waves back, creating a portal and leaving*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh...to think Blue was napping in horrortale XD
> 
> Horrortale-SourApple


	2. it's just a Fresh BURN! XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting OuterSwap
> 
> Blue is stuned by the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underswap->(i have no idea who did it first. and honestly i'm to lazy to try and find out.)
> 
> outertale->(forgot the name.i'll put it later)
> 
> outerswap->(a fusion of the two above. i'm pretty sure there exist some on the ut fandom but i haven't really seen a lot of it.)

•>Blue  
*blue holds onto you*  
*blue looks up ween you pass trought the portal*  
*he's stuned by the stars*  
woah! soo cool...

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: *Laughing, fixing a puzzle*

Heh...outerswap..

 

•>Blue  
*the lil bitty looked at you*  
outerswap?

 

•>Ink  
*nods*  
Mhm. 

 

•>Blue  
*he looked at the outer blueberry*  
is that why this universe "blueberry" sans has stary clothes?

 

•>Ink  
Yep, right on target

 

•>Blue  
heh...i've never seen this universe before...  
*he looks down*  
at least from what i can remenber...  
*he looks up again*  
it's beautiful...

 

•>Ink  
I know right..

 

•>Blue  
*he's lost in the constelations, blue relaxes on your shoulder. his hold on you is not thight anymore*

 

•>Ink  
*smiles*

 

•>Blue  
*after a bit more of star gazing he looks at you and smiles*  
what shoulder do now?

 

•>Ink  
This is a pretty stable AU but I still need to check in with the Sans and Papyrus here.

 

•>Blue  
ok...  
*he looks at the spaceberry*  
...sans right there, let's say hi.

 

•>Ink  
*nods, walking up to Spaceberry*

 

•>Blue  
*blue smile brightens as they get closer to outerswap sans*

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: *turns around*  
oh! Hello! I didn't see you there!

*smiles*  
Heya.

 

•>Blue  
*waves*  
sup!

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: *gasps*  
Small!! Can I hold him? Pleaseeee!

 

•>Blue  
hum...  
*blue smiles fondly*  
sure buddy!

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: *Smiles, carfulling picking him up*  
cuuute!

*chuckles* 

 

•>Blue  
heh...  
*holds onto outerblueberry's hand and smiles even more*  
...thanks, and from my angle...ya-cute to.  
*he winks, looking at the spaceberry with a michiveous smile, hugging his polegar, he's readying himself for his reaction*

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: *his eyes widen*  
Really?!? Awww thank you!!

 

•>Blue  
*blue is shoked*  
hum?!...wha...ah...heh, ya welcome...?  
'what a...that was not the reaction i expected! did i hide the pun to well?...'

 

•>Ink  
*chuckles*  
How you doing blue?

 

•>Blue  
*he's blueshing in embarasment*  
heh...pretty well tibia honest...  
*blue tried a more obvious pun*

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: Tha- Was that a pun?!?

 

•>Blue  
*blue grin got wider*  
heh...yes, yes it was.  
'here it is! the reaction i expect from swap sanses'

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: *pats his head*  
That was a good one! Mweh!  
*chuckles* 

 

•>Blue  
*blue's blushing intensifies*  
heh...  
*he closes his eyesokets, and apreciates the petting*  
'it's weird that a swap sans is okay with puns...but is nice...'

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: *smiles-8

 

•>Blue  
*blue falls asleep in seconds on outerblue's hands*  
zzz...

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: Anyway Ink, whatcha doing here?

Mmm I'm going to a couple random Universes and checking how they're doing

 

•>Blue  
*blue nuzzles outerblue finger*  
zzz...hum...  
*he hasn't sleeped at all in some time*

 

•>Ink  
*chuckles* 

OuterBlue: Must be tired..

 

•>Blue  
*blue continues his lil nap*

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue:How bout you two come over to me and paps house is stardin?

 

•>Blue  
*sleeps...*

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: *smiles* How bout you two come over to paps and i's house

 

•>Blue  
*blue opens one eyesoket and smiles at sans the spaceberry*  
huh hu...sounds good ta me buddy...

 

•>Ink  
Huh..oh! Yeah, that'd be nice..

OuterBlue: Alright! follow me!

 

•>Blue  
*blue feels quite confortable on spaceberry's hands*  
mmn...

 

•>Ink  
*he starts to follow Le spaceberry*

OuterBlue: *he began to hum something that sounded like MwehHehHeh*

 

•>Blue  
*ends up falling asleep again on the way to outerblue's home*

 

•>Ink  
*Chuckles*  
Sleepy lil thing.

OuterBlue: He's very cute!

 

•>Blue  
*some monsters pass by our group*  
*blue is very cuddly in his sleep*

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: Soooo cutttte!!

*smiles*  
Yeah, found him in..horror tale? Yeah horrortale.

 

•>Blue  
*he trembled ween he heard you say horrortale and hugged harder*

 

•>Ink  
OuterBlue: Oh my..poor guy..

*nods*  
'm glad no one found where he was..

 

•>Blue  
*shrinks on himself, he looks like a blueberry with the hoddie over his lil body, he's still hugging outerblue's fingers*  
*he seems happy, he's feeling safe*

*you hear some strange sounds ahead*  
*sounds like fighting*

 

•>Ink  
*looks towards the sound*  
Huh..?

OuterBlue: Wonder what's going on...

 

•>Blue  
*blue shifted in his sleep*

*you hear some screams, and the fighting sounds continue*  
*ya hear a voice*  
???-what the funk are you?...

 

•>Ink  
*freezes*  
..fresh.. 

OuterBlue: h-huh? who?

 

•>Blue  
*blue stired and waked up*  
hum...who?  
*he rubbed his eyesoket*

*the fighting sounds continue*

 

•>Ink  
Fresh is here..

OuterBlue: o-oh! Do you need help?

..I'm good ..

 

•>Blue  
*blue is completely awake now*  
the colorfull sans right? i hope he didn't infect anyone with his virus.

*the sounds continue*

 

•>Ink  
*nods*  
I hope so too..here, come with me blue.

OuterBlue: h-huh?

 

•>Blue  
*nods and teleports to your shoulder*  
let's go.

 

•>Ink  
You, go to your home. Fresh isn't very..nice when it comes to people trying to stop him

OuterBlue: *nods, leaving*

 

•>Blue  
*holds on, not to fall*  
...

 

•>Ink  
*goes towards the sounds*

 

•>Blue  
*you see paps fighting a lil mouse monster*

what a...what is going on?

 

•>Ink  
A fight...

 

•>Blue  
yeah, but...  
*blue is interrupted by paps*

os!papyrus-what did you do? ya funking brastart!  
*you hear laughs, fresh is sitting on a "space tree", observing*  
fresh-heh...language brah. i'ma just spreading ma fresh rad vibes yoh!

 

•>Ink  
...  
*whispers*  
Blue I need to move you off my shoulder to a more..safe spot.

 

•>Blue  
*blue nods*  
ok...

*fresh still didn't notice your presense*

papyrus-what did you do to them?!!! and those funking things!  
*papyrus makes a general gesture for the area around the mouse monster, it's full of impaled lil tentacle things, they're the fresh parasite*

fresh- brah! na need tha be unrad dude! didn't need to hurt ma babies.

 

•>Ink  
*he moves him to the pocket on the jacket around his waist, peeking from behind the tree, cussing under his breath*  
for fucks sake fresh..

 

•>Blue  
*blue peeks from the poket to see and try to help if needed*

*you see the mouse monster trapped between bones, you can see she's smiling and crying at the same time, her soul is screaming in fear, she has colorfull clothes like fresh*

*paps is glaring at fresh*  
papyrus-why are ya doing this?  
*he snarls*

*fresh eyeblow rests on his femur, skull resting on his hand, he's looking smugh*  
fresh-ya tha one tha refused ma radistic request. so unrad man,...  
*his smile wides maliciously*  
...ya tha one who brought this to everyone...  
*his smile goes back to the usual, he shrungs and lays back on the tree*  
...and ya can't do anything about it brah! it's tha'latte once ma bud's get ya, and y-  
*he feels a soul nearby, it's familiar but stronger now.*  
...ma radish broship!  
*he turns his head in our direction*  
ya not tired anymore brah?  
*his face darkens*  
your soul seems sodalicious right now!

*blue shuders*  
'oh fuck, it's the same fresh from horrortale's waterfall'  
*his soul jumps in fear at what fresh just said*

 

•>Ink  
Release the monster now fresh, and leave this universe.  
*he growls, going to pull out his paint brush*

 

•>Blue  
*fresh looks surprised to see you*  
fresh-...ink! mi amigo!! how's ma rad rainbow brah doin?  
*he seems to be looking for something, he smirks*  
ya stole a soul or sometin?so unrad man!...

 

•>Ink  
Tch, you know if I steal a soul I would be just like your brother...

 

•>Blue  
*fresh laughts*  
fresh-heh...really? then wha's that radish soul ya have there?  
*he looks closely focused on you*  
oh! wait!...is that a bitty?  
'damm that soul realy seems delicious! i realy wana taste it! to bad he's so smal or he would be a rad host!'

*blue is scared, but he's looking at fresh directly*  
'what does mean? my soul? he want's to eat it?'

 

•>Ink  
*he grabs his paint brush, pointing it at fresh*  
You are to let go of control on the poor monster and leave this Universe, it has done nothing to provoke you in anyway.

 

•>Blue  
fresh-that's were ya're wrong my bread slice, ma radical babes are independent once i free'em, sides ya wrong brah! papy here refused my radical fresh request! so unrad dudes.

papyrus-as if i'd acept something like that!

 

•>Ink  
*growls*  
Just because he denied your request dose not mean you have permission to attack him, Fresh! You need to learn to grow up, but you can't, why? Oh right. You can't because you can't feel emotions.

 

•>Blue  
*fresh put a hand on his chest in mock ofence*  
fresh- that hurt inky! ma broship conpadre

 

•>Ink  
I am not and will never be your friend, Fresh. Maybe when I was younger, but you have done things that have crossed a major fucking line  
*it was rare that he cursed, but he was reallly mad right now *

 

•>Blue  
fresh-...unrad daugh...

 

•>Ink  
*chuckles*  
What your doing to that monster is 'Unrad', Fresh!

 

•>Blue  
fresh-heh, na brah, i'ma savin 'em, givin tha fresh vibes dude!  
*he's smiling weirdly, he seems to be having a idea*  
sides, ink?

 

•>Ink  
Yes, Fresh?

 

•>Blue  
*fresh smile darkens*  
fresh-ya should watch ya back better brah!  
*a fresh parasite jumps at you*

 

•>Ink  
Fuck!  
*turns around and tries to hit with the back of his brush*

 

•>Blue  
*you hit it*

*there was another one that jumped after the first one, blue paniked and vaporized it with a hand sized blaster*  
ahhh!!

*fresh took advantage of you turning and tried to take blue, just to be stoped by a wall of bones paps made*  
fresh-funk!  
*he jumped back*

 

•>Ink  
*growls, turning around again and slashing his brush in an X shape which made bones fly at fresh*

 

•>Blue  
*fresh avoids the bones, barely. paps seeds bones at fresh's back, some blue, he avoids those too, but one gets his shoulder*  
fresh-fuuunnnnkkk! tha's so uncool chums!  
*he's holding his shoulder*  
3vs1! so unfair dud's...  
*his glaces changed to 'no lo'*

*paps is on guard, thought tired, he's been fighting fresh for a nice wile now. and holding the infected mouse in place isn't helping,they don't stop trying to get of the jail of bones*

*blue is using his blaster vision to watch your back, but because of that he's incapable of seeing what's in front of him. he hides in the pocket*

 

•>Ink  
*pants*  
Papyrus..I need you to put down the guard right..now!

 

•>Blue  
papyrus-what!why?

 

•>Ink  
Just! listen..I know how to help.

 

•>Blue  
*paps not so sure about it but he does it*  
papyrus-ok...  
*he dismisses his bones around the mouse monster, they start runing in his direction,cuz he's the closest*  
papyrus-i hope ya realy know what ya doin...  
*he sumons a bone in his hand, ready to fight if need be*

 

•>Ink  
*he immediately Pings the monsters soul blue, putting his own barrier around it*

 

•>Blue  
scarfmouse-aaaahhh!!!  
*they scream, furiously trying to escape*

*fresh is anoyed, but he still has a last thing to try*  
fresh-pal, amigo, ya know i can order my chums tha do whatev i wana right?  
*he looks at you darkly smiling*  
like for example...to kill their host...  
*he's trying to buy time for something*

 

•>Ink  
*smirks*  
I can remake the code for said host.

 

•>Blue  
*fresh snorts*  
fresh-eh eh eh...that means ya don't care if i do it to any of them...ahahahah...ya worse than me bruh!...heh...what would ya do if i pocesed sans from here? would ya just remake the code for him to?

 

•>Ink  
You do that and it all goes down the drain, everyone disappears, you, me, your brothers, every AU ever because your host is a direct link to the original, isn't it?

 

•>Blue  
*fresh seems shoked*  
fresh-since ween is outerswap the Ǫ̶̱̘̀̀̾̈́ŕ̴̟̺̉̋̉̈́i̶̞̟͒Ģ̵͍̳̭̈̃ȉ̴͉̥̪̹̜̓͒ņ̶̞̘̩̊̉́͝ą̸͝l̶̘̗̓̿̈ !...  
*he seems to realize and laughts*  
oh! ya thought i...ahahah...! ya sick rad colorfull dumdum!  
*he got more serious*  
of course i would neva do that to the original. i meant this universe sans...

*paps is mad*  
papyrus-as if i'd let ya even get close to him!

*fresh smile gets dark*  
fresh-...or papyrus...  
*he glances at paps, he seems to mean the threat*

*blue is listening and still guarding your back with the lil gaster blaster sight*

 

•>Ink  
As if I'd let you anywhere Near them! Fresh. I will stop you, and I don't care if I end up dusting because of it. You're a sick and twisted corrupted soul.

 

•>Blue  
*blue stiffens ween you said ya didn't care of dusting*

*fresh glasses say ''sr ly''*  
fresh-ya fa real? mi amigo, i feed on souls! i don't have one brah!  
*fresh glasses changed to ''he lp'' for a sec before going back to ''yo lo''*  
*fresh smile got serious*  
fresh-eh eh...but ya right in one thing...i'ma no murderer, tha's unrad! sides they're not usefull at all dusted...  
*he looks at you whit a playfull smile*  
how'bout this bread slice? ya either let me posses ya or ya buddy there...  
*he tilts his head in your poket direction*  
and i'll take my fresh chums away...  
*he shrungs*  
i'll even free my rad host...how'bout it pal?

 

•>Ink  
*growls, looking down at Blue*  
Thoughts?

 

•>Blue  
*blue deactivated his blaster sight, eyelights returning to his eyesokets. he looks up at you*  
...ink...  
'don't you dare even thinking of sacrificing yourself!'  
...d-don't...

 

•>Ink  
*nods slightly, looking back up at fresh*

 

•>Blue  
*fresh is smiling widely,for more reasons than one.*  
*still holding his shoulder thought, his host couldn't take much more damage and his soul is at their limit, he really needs a new host. that's the only reason why he's here in the first place.*  
*he said the truth ween he said the others were useless to him if dusted, who would he possess if all was dusted*  
*he realizes something*  
'if ink gives his body...i'll still need a soul...how much time can i handle without one?...'

*paps is woried*  
papyrus-ink don't be stupid! are you sure this is a good idea?!

*blue is scared and panikly puts his hand sized blaster in front of you, daring fresh to even get a lil close*  
gasterblaster-grrrooouuullll...  
*he tries to call your atention.*  
i-ink...don-don't do it!... he's tricking you...

 

•>Ink  
*stands straight up, putting his Brush back* Fine. You leave the host and I'll be your new one..

 

•>Blue  
*fresh is delighted*  
*he gets closer to you*  
fresh-ya know how this works my rad pal...  
*he's right in front of you, i mean as close as he can be with the blaster in the way*  
fresh-once i get out this rad dude's gonna need a healer...  
*he glances at paps*  
be a radical brah and thake him to ya bro or somethin...

*paps hesitates but nods, clenching his hands*

*fresh looks at you and takes his glasses off. you can see prefectly his parasite eye and the soul in the other eye, it seems to be about to shatter, from this close you can hear perfectly the soul screams of help and despair, but you can also hear a ''don't do it!''*  
*fresh looks at blue and back at you*  
fresh-dispell ya gblast lil broship...

*blue shakes his head*  
no! don't get any more closer! or you'll h a v e a b a d t i m e!!!  
*he grouls*

 

•>Ink  
Blue...  
*looks downs giving him a 'I know what I'm doing' look*  
Dispeal the magic....

 

•>Blue  
*blue is worried and scared, his eyelights search yours, he trusts you.*  
*the blaster vanishes*  
*blue lights vanish and he closes his sokets trying to keep tears in, he clenches his hands*

 

•>Ink  
Alright fresh...  
*glances at Paps*

 

•>Blue  
*paps is looking fixly at you and fresh, you got his atention*  
papyrus-...  
*he's clenching his teeth*

*the infected mouse monster is simply observing now, in curiousity*

 

•>Ink  
C'mon fresh, don't you want a new host? You said yours would need healing, so it must be near dusting.

 

•>Blue  
*fresh smirks*  
*he gets really close, he lifts his hand and caress your bone cheek. his face is really close to yours. bouth of his "eyes" fixed on yours*  
fresh-ya ready pal?  
*he murmurs to you*

*from the side of your view you saw the parasite coming out of the mouse monster, fresh must have ordered it to come out*

 

•>Ink  
As ready as I'll over be...

 

•>Blue  
*fresh hand travels to your chin, polegar palange coaxing your maxile to open*  
*he really l o v e s ween their future hosts cooperate*  
*fresh slightly opens his maxile "tongue" showing*

 

•>Ink  
*closes his eyes, not wanting to watch*

 

•>Blue  
*fresh lifted his other hand to your face to keep you from moving, he cringed cuz of the pain on his shoulder, you can hear the host soul screaming in pain. he opens your mouth a bit wider.*  
*you can feel his breathing closer to you, he must have opened his mouth a lil more*

*you can feel blue fidgeting in your poket*

 

•>Ink  
*ink puts his hand on the poket blue's on, petting him to calm him down. the other clenching.*

 

•>Blue  
*blue doesn't calm down but hugs your hand. you feel tears*

*fresh joins your mouths together, closing his eyes, you feel his tentacle tongues entering, exploring and roaming every inch of your skull, envolving your ecto rainbow tongue, rolling around, he holds your skull deeper into the kiss. you feel a odd like ball thing entering your mouth. you feel fresh's host losening his hold on you, kiss disconecting, he slumps and falls...*

*papyrus grabs him before he falls and teleports out of there*

{side story were we follow OuterSwap paps and fresh exHost.-will put soon.}

 

•>Ink  
*groans, opening his eyes slightly, his eyes flashing random shapes and he grips his blue a bit, but not to hurt him*

 

•>Blue  
*blue holds your hand the best he can, tears falling*  
ink!...i-ink...i...w-  
*you can't hear him anymore*

~wow, rad place brah! though it's not ma style...~  
*you hear fresh inside your head*

 

•>Ink  
*he sways a bit*  
~well sorry, not everyone is as obsessed with the 90's as you are~

 

•>Blue  
*fresh laughts, it echoes in your mind*  
~true...not all are as radicaly fresh as moi...~

 

•>Ink  
*he pet blues head a bit, wincing*

~Keep your voice down, dude. I still can get headaches~

 

•>Blue  
*blue feels your pet, but he is woried, you seemed incapable of hearing him, so he tried writing on your hand with his fingers.*  
: u ok? :

*fresh tried to move your body...it didn't work*  
fresh~sorry, sorry...heh...it will get rad freshist soon...~  
*he tries again...nothing*  
~funk...~

 

•>Ink  
*he nods, signing back 'yes'*  
~hah! Your inability to move the body is cause I'm in control right now. If you promise not to hurt Blue I will give you control~

 

•>Blue  
*blue is a bit relived*  
: can i help u? :

*fresh doesn't seem pleased with that*  
fresh~heh...i don't make promisses amigo...'i need his soul'...this is just diferent from what i'ma used to...  
*he tries again...a twitch.'like this is gona take to long...' he signs*  
...f-fine...i'll make a exception...i won't do anything unrad to him...~  
*you can almost see him pouting like a lil kid*

 

•>Ink  
'No, sorry'  
~....~ *he gives it up, sighing*

 

•>Blue  
*blue is sad he can't do anything for you, he hugs your hand*

*fresh feels you giving the control to him*  
fresh~...thanks brah, thats rad...~

*fresh moves your body,blue notices*  
ink?

fresh-...wrong ma rad broship.

*blue is shoked, worried and in panic.*  
fresh?  
*he jolts ween your clothes change*

fresh-that's right brotha.

what did you do to ink?  
*he snarls*

fresh-oh! i didn't get to do much, sides i'm in a hurry...  
*he calls his minions parasites into his swag bag*  
...tch,promisses are so unrad man, so anoying  
*he grouls*  
i could just take your funking soul.

*blue tenses*  
i-if you leave him...i-i'll...i'll let you have it...

*fresh looks down at blue*  
fresh-such a tempting offer...

 

•>Ink  
~Fresh..don't you dare..~  
*a growl echos through his 'mind'*

 

•>Blue  
*fresh smirked*  
fresh-...buuuut, i would need a bigger host than ya to be in...  
*he opens a portal*  
so i'll have tha refuse ya rad offer...sides your bud does NOT like that idea.

*blue doesn't know what to do. he clenches his hands on the now colorfull psicadelic hoddie poket.ween fresh mentions you his head jolts up.*  
w-wait! ink is ok? he can hear us?...  
*he sees fresh going to the portal*  
w-were are we going?

*fresh smile gets wider*  
fresh-heh...get a big host with an actual soul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being lazytrash...  
> for editing this sure took an eternity XD
> 
> we meet Fresh huray!
> 
> i still think i suck at rping fresh XD
> 
> what ya think?


	3. Red rush XP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh has some fun in Ink's body =)
> 
> Blue worries.
> 
> a dust thirsty human.
> 
> and a stalking shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it sure is dusty huh
> 
> underfell->(don't know who was the first.)

•>Ink  
~..tell Blue I'm fine. He doesn't need to worry, I'm not hurt.~  
*he smiles slightly, but of course fresh couldn't see, and he knew it*

 

•>Blue  
fresh~tch...whatev...  
*you can feel a smirk in his voice*  
maybe i won't, he looks sooo cute! worried and scared of you being hurt and sufering...~

*fresh comes out of the portal*  
fresh-welcome tha underfell broship!

*blue is fidgeting, worried and scared*  
ya...ya going to take someone from this universe?

fresh-radikly yup!

 

•>Ink  
~...have fun finding a host..Underfell is in a Geno run right now~  
*he says in a sing song voice, chuckling*

 

•>Blue  
*fresh seems anoyed*  
fresh~i know...my last host was from a genocide timeline...they're easier to persuade ween their brother is dust.~  
*he snarls*

*blue is worried*  
ya shouldn't do it!  
*he's mad*  
you shouldn't even do it in the first place! why do ya even do this?

*fresh stoped on his tracks, right in front of this universe paps dust.*  
'does it even matter?'  
*fresh smirks, hiding his true thoughts*  
fresh-cuz i can broship, sides it's fun!  
*he continues on his way*

 

•>Ink  
~Sasistic Freak~  
*he hums*

 

•>Blue  
fresh~come on now brah! at least i make them a favor and force tha kid tha reset.  
*he laughts*  
but ya right and i love seeing them suffer...~

*fresh continues trought waterfall, basically following the dusty path the human left behind*

*blue is confused*  
but...why?

fresh-forget it brah! why do ya care? i'll leave you guys alone once i get ma new rad host...

 

•>Ink  
*fresh can barley hear ink mutter 'or at least until my body kicks you out..'*

 

•>Blue  
fresh~what d'ya say amigo?~

*blue shuts his mouth, he's thinking about something*

 

•>Ink  
~pff like I'm telling you~

 

•>Blue  
fresh~riiighht...~  
*they continue trought waterfall*

 

•>Ink  
*he hums*

*a mysterious black figure could be barely seen in the tree line*

 

•>Blue  
*blue feels like is being watched, he looks around but sees nothing...*  
hum...

*fresh continues trought waterfall, theres only dust*

 

•>Ink  
~do you have to walk, this is boringggg~

*it continues to follow them*

 

•>Blue  
fresh~fine...~  
*he turned to blue*  
fresh-mind lending me some magic broship? it would be rad!

*blue turned up*  
hum, w-what?

 

•>Ink  
*he chuckles*  
~Really? Do you not have magic?~

 

•>Blue  
fresh~like i'll waste my reserves in a teleport!~  
fresh-come on broship! it would be so rad!  
*he shrungs*  
of course if ya want ya can port us to hotland instead, that would be rad to!

*blue seems confused*  
so...ya want me to either give ya some of my magic or to teleport us to hotland?

 

•>Ink  
~why...hotland, fresh?~  
*he seemed confused*

 

•>Blue  
~i need to know were the human is...and ya right, it is boring to follow the dust.~  
fresh-yep. but i would prefer if ya were a radish broship and gave me some of yar rad 'delicious' magic instead.

*blue shuders, as if hearing the unsaid word*  
i-i'll just port us...  
*were on hotland now*

 

•>Ink  
~alright...~

 

•>Blue  
*theres dust*  
*fresh realizes he might be to late. he rushes trought hotland*  
fresh-shed...

 

•>Ink  
*you hear chuckling echo through your skull* ~Late again, Freshy?~

 

•>Blue  
fresh~heh...dunno brah...~  
*fresh continues running*

 

•>Ink  
~well you better hurry then~ ~

 

•>Blue  
fresh~i'm going! inky friend.~  
*fresh gets to the elevator.he's trying to get the closest to the judgment hall as possible.*

 

•>Ink  
~I am not your friend, fresh.~

*you hear footsteps behind you before they stop and vanish*

 

•>Blue  
*fresh sounds like he's moking you*  
fresh~awww...but ya gave me a nickname amigo~~  
*if fresh heard it he didn't react to it*

 

•>Ink  
~mmm still not your friend.~

*the figures left eye light up as he watched fresh continue walking, noticing blue in the pocket *

 

•>Blue  
fresh~right brah...~  
*fresh goes trought the hallways, theres no dust*  
'guess the kid didn't pass trough here yet.'

*blue is fidgety, he feels that he's being watched but has no idea from what, were or who.*

 

•>Ink  
~Warning, bone attack from you left in 3..2..1~

 

•>Blue  
*fresh moves instanly, the bone passes right by*  
fresh-funk...  
~that was close. thanks ma rad amigo!~

*blue is shoked*  
w-what?  
*he looks at the direction the bone came from*

 

•>Ink  
~mhm yeah, whatever, I just don't want my body damaged~

*the culprits eye lights up in a brigt red.*

 

•>Blue  
fresh~heh, right almost forgot brah~  
*fresh puts himself in a defense position and looks in the direction the bone came from*  
fresh-...that's not how ya great a new friend brah! amigo come on here and say ''hi'' more...radicaly.

*blue is worried about your body*

 

•>Ink  
Red: *he grunts* Your not the human...

 

•>Blue  
*fresh smiles ''friendly'' at red*  
fresh-of course not brah!  
*he puts his hand on the chest in mock offence*  
don't ya see my fresh radish self...  
*he smirks*  
is no skin of my bones  
*he winks*  
ma red radisc bud.

*blue doesn't know what to do, he just tightens his grip on the poket.*  
*he's worried about you. but he's worried about the other sans to.*  
*he just observes...for now*

 

•>Ink  
Red:.. oh, is just you. What'd ya need, AssWhole?

~ooooo~

 

•>Blue  
*fresh sighs*

*blue snorts*

*fresh srungs*  
fresh-... just came here tha help brah. don't be minnie dough! of course i'll want yar help in return.

 

•>Ink  
~whatcha gonna doooo, fresh?~

Red: and why would I help you?

 

•>Blue  
fresh~whatever i have to~  
*he's being kinda creepy*

fresh-...i'll make the human never wantin to geno run again...  
*fresh face darkenss*

 

•>Ink  
Red- What'd ya mean?

~gotta explain more 90s nightmare~

 

•>Blue  
fresh-i mean that i'll force the kid tha reset and that they'll be to scared to kill anyone ever again 'probably'.  
fresh~hum...whatev for a new host! is that rader inky?~

*blue is worried about what fresh means by that*

 

•>Ink  
~Sounds coolio. Your gonna get kicked out of my body in like 20 minutes anyway so eh~

Red: How?!?

 

•>Blue  
fresh-'what!?'~...ya seem to be getting afected by ma freshness ma rad amigo.~

*fresh shrungs*  
fresh-it's simple realy, i just have to give them their worse nightmare.

 

•>Ink  
~Since I don't have a soul, you'll get kicked out in oh i say about 20-15 minutes. So try and hurry it up~

Red: That's my job, bucko. Not yours

 

•>Blue  
fresh~tch...~  
*he's mad he doesn't like to be rushed*

fresh-well, i sure gona LOVE tha see a try dough! once the kid reaches the barrier it's the end...literally...your verse gonna go puff scadosh! ...no more anyone or anything including ''boss''.  
*fresh tries persuasion*

 

•>Ink  
~liar. You're trying to make this go quicker!~ 

Red: ..That never happens when the kid resets. 

 

•>Blue  
fresh~of course i am amigo, yar rushin me.~

fresh-not that ya can remenber dough...  
*fresh shungs*  
i mean ya could, maybe, if ya weren't dust ween it hapens.  
*fresh smirks*

 

•>Ink  
~heh, 10 minutes fresh~

Red: *growls*

 

•>Blue  
*fresh is frustrated*  
fresh~ya not making this easier amigo...  
*snarl*~

*fresh smile widens*  
fresh-just telin tha truth dough, chill.

 

•>Ink  
~well, don't blame me. its not my fault~

Red: *growls again, looking him over*

 

•>Blue  
fresh~*sighs*  
yeah, i know~  
*fresh is chilling*

*blue is looking at red, his face seems worried*

 

•>Ink  
~oh, 6 minutes, bucko~

Red:...  
*clenches his hands in his pockets*  
fine..but ya gots to explain it to me..

 

•>Blue  
fresh~ya havin fun aren't ya amigo.~

fresh-nice dough! good choise brah...wait, explain what exacly?  
*fresh is actually not sure what red wants him to explain, but he might be sounding sarcastic.*

 

•>Ink  
~yep!~

Red: Why your doing this?

 

•>Blue  
*fresh welies from one side to the other*  
fresh-cuz it's radlly fun to scare kids...and i need something from ya anyway, so might as well help ya in return dough.

*blue tenses, he knows exactly what fresh wants from red, he clenches his teeth, frowns and holds hard on the poket.*  
'isn't there another way?...something...'

 

•>Ink  
Red: …psh. Fine...Go ahead, ass hat..

~ooo freshy got his way~

 

•>Blue  
fresh~i always get what i want...  
*munbles* most of the time~

fresh-cool ma rad dough...  
*he gets realy close to red,he smirks and holds red's chin*  
can i realy go ahead?

*blue is having an internal panic attack*  
(not an actual panic attack.)

 

•>Ink  
*a loud, glitchy chuckling interrupts the two*

 

•>Blue  
fresh-...funk...  
*he turns on the chuckles direction*  
waz up ma glitchy rad brah!

 

•>Ink  
Error: a-aWwww t-tryInG to gEet an-a-anoTher host, F-FreShH?

 

•>Blue  
fresh-...i was but ya interuped me, thats soo unrad brah!

 

•>Ink  
Error: WeLl you k-k-kIndA have Som3tHiNg I w-w4n7

 

•>Blue  
*fresh tenses*  
fresh-ooohhh! and what's it?

 

•>Ink  
Error: W-weLL thAT wo-woULd be y-y0ur h0$7

 

•>Blue  
*fresh smirks*  
fresh-sure, i'll leave him in a sec brah.  
*he turns to red*  
here i go dough.

 

•>Ink  
Red: *looks up at him*

~ughhhh, Errors here..~

 

•>Blue  
*fresh holds red's face*  
fresh~yes, he is amigo...~

*blue is having a fight with his principles*

 

•>Ink  
Red: *growls softly*

~2 minutes after you switch the kid will be here, so watch out~

 

•>Blue  
fresh~then i better be fast.~

*fresh holds red's eye soket open*  
fresh-let's do this fast dough, your lil trouble maker is comin.  
*he takes his glasses of and gets really close*

 

•>Ink  
Red: *his eyesight goes out*  
How do you know that shit..

 

•>Blue  
*fresh smirks*  
fresh-this host i'm in is quite usefull dough, to bad he doesn't have what i need the most...  
*he leans more his head bumps to red's, sokets in front of sokets*

 

•>Ink  
Red: *he starts sweat*  
h-hurry the fuck up, asstwat

~mm wonder what he's doing here..~

Erro: *growls*

 

•>Blue  
fresh-as ya wish dough...  
*tentacles come out of his soket directly into red's*

 

•>Ink  
Red: F-fuck!  
*he clenches his fists, resisting the urge to close his eyesockets*

 

•>Blue  
*the tentacles go quite fast and painfuly inside red's skull, they imediatly start spreading trought the whole body, the last tentacles enter*  
*the transfer from host is complete*

 

•>Ink  
*ink groans, swaying around a bit before his legs give out and he falls*

 

•>Blue  
*blue ports to your shoulder*  
i-ink you ok? are ya hurt?  
*he's worried*

 

•>Ink  
H-head..hurts.

Error: Fi-finallLLy. 

 

•>Blue  
*blue tries some healing magic, he's not very good at it but it aliviates the pain a lil*  
is it better?

*fresh is smiling wide*  
fresh-yes, a soul finally! i was starting to get hungry.

 

•>Ink  
Error: *growls, suddenly stringing up Ink and Blue while looking down the corridor*

 

•>Blue  
*blue is shoked and sudenly scared*  
aahhh!

*fresh looks down the corridor too*

 

•>Ink  
*ink struggles, panting a bit*

Error: g-gLi7çh is hĘr3..

 

•>Blue  
*blue is struggling but stops moving, he thinks you might get hurt if he strugles more. instead he focuses his magic*

fresh-oh! so they are. ya goin away now glichy brah?or ya gona see ma fresh rad moves? 

 

•>Ink  
Error: h3h, N0p3!  
*waves, jostling ink a bit before leaving with ink and blue*

F-fuck! Stop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damm Red's having a bad day.
> 
> (if you want to see/read Fresh's fight with the human. 
> 
> do say so in the coments. 
> 
> it's actually something me and bluberr haven't rped XP)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wants ink just for himself.  
> he expects Blue to bite the dust.  
> to Bad Blue's power is op...  
> to bad he can't control it...
> 
> he might end up falling in the core XD
> 
> like G4573R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the antivoid.  
> the things this error says about the antivoid and himself aren't canon okay...
> 
> errortale/freshtale->CQ. Crayon Queen

•>Blue  
ugh  
*blue sumons a realy big blaster, almost ink's size, it shoots the strings and breaks them*

 

•>Ink  
*groans, rubbing his wrists*

 

•>Blue  
i-ink you ok?   
*he turns to error*  
don't get any closer error!  
*he snarls*  
*the blaster is grouling at error.*

 

•>Ink  
I-I'm..alright..don't worry.   
*he rubs his head*

Error: aWW l177l3 b17713 7rY1nG to D3f3nd 7h-h3 $h0r713

 

•>Blue  
*blue looks around.*  
'all white? i think i've been here before...'  
*he looks at error and growls.*  
*he pets your head very carefully, he's trying to heal you more with his magic, but he doesn't have much left.*

 

•>Ink  
*he growls*

Error: a-aNywa¥. I h-h0p3 y0-y0u l1k3 b-b31ng h€r3 for-foooreever

(we went a bit off canon about >the Anti-Void< here don't mind it.)

 

•>βlue  
w-what!?

 

•>!nk  
*Error starts laughing*   
Error: t-th3 l177l3 IDiOT d0€5n'7 g37 17

 

•>Blue  
*blue frowns*  
'how did i get out of this place last time...'  
w-what do you mean? forever...

 

•>Ink  
Error: 17 m3an$ 7h-th47 y0ur s7uck h3r3. Un71l y0u du$7

 

•>Blue  
*blue frowns at error*  
we can dust here? better yet, time passes here? isn't this place like the void or something?  
*he sudenly remenbers*  
'oh!fuck...last time'  
i jumped...  
*you hear blue munble*  
'i don't have enough magic for THAT! i just sumoned a huge blaster! and i'm pounding healing magic into ink! there's no way i can make a jump! much less with him...i've never jumped with someone else before! what do i do...'  
*he holds your scarf for reassurance*

 

•>Ink  
*coughs a bit*   
T-time doesn't fade people in here..but I does to the their s-souls..they'll dust even if it seems like they've been here for merely a day...

 

•>Blue  
*blue looks confused and worried*  
then...  
*he looks at error*  
why?  
*there's more than one meaning in that so tiny question.*

 

•>Ink  
E-easy really..he hates m-me..

 

•>Blue  
...  
*blue doesn't know what to say*  
...tha-that's still...  
*he turns to error again*  
...what for did you bring us here?  
*he snarls*

 

•>Ink  
Error: $-$1mpl3. 1 w-wan7 y0u 70 du$-du$7

 

•>Blue  
*blue's eyesokets widen.*  
...  
*he frowns.*  
'there's something off...'  
*he realizes something.*  
...w-what a-about your soul error? wouldn't ya dust too?

 

•>Ink  
Error: *he chuckles* G-g00d t0 kn0w y0ur l1$73n1ng. 1-1m 1m0r7al!

 

•>Blue  
*he's stuned*  
r-really? so ya can't die here even though ya have a soul?  
*he stoped healing you, he can't keep it up, he's tired.*

 

•>Ink  
*he sits up a bit* 

Error: 4nNNywAY, hAvE fUN!  
*he leaves through a portal and shuts it after he's gone*

 

•>Blue  
glitchy asshole!  
*the blaster dissipates*  
*he sighs*  
...any plan?

 

•>Ink  
H-head hurts a bit..but that's g-gonna happen after y-you get p-possessed...

 

•>Blue  
hum...  
*he closes his sokets*  
rest a bit then...i'll...  
*he rests his lil skull on the side of your skull, holding your scarf*  
...i'll think of something...  
*it's been a loong day, he's tired*

 

•>Ink  
*nods slightly, yawning and falling asleep*

 

•>Blue  
'what can i do?...'  
*he pets your skull softly while thinking.*  
'i don't have enough magic to jump bouth of us...or do i?...i could jump alone, but then ink would stay traped in here...does he have a way of getting of here even?...ugh...and what if he does, if i jump alone i'll probably never see him again...my universe jumping ability is totaly random anyway, i could end up in an horrible au for all i know...maybe i should just...take a lil nap...that might help...'  
*he ends up falling asleep to*  
zzzz...

 

•>Ink  
*he snores quietly, holding onto his scarf*

 

•>Blue  
*he continues sleeping, still holding your scarf, head resting on the scarf, snugling your neek*  
*he dreams about times in lost memories.*

 

•>Ink  
*after a while he woke up, looking for his brush*

 

•>Blue  
*he feels you moving and wakes up. somewhat, he's holding onto you. he lifts his head, sokets half lidded*  
...i~nk?

 

•>¡nk  
*he rubs his eyes*   
Hmm..? Who's there?

 

•>Blue  
heh...  
*he yawns*  
...it's me...  
*he pokes your cheekbone*  
...slept well numbskull?

 

•>Ink  
*chuckles*   
Yeah...haven't slept much so it was nice.

 

•>Blue  
same...  
*rubs soket*  
...do ya feel better?

 

•>Ink  
Yeah..  
*sits up*   
You?

 

•>Blue  
woah  
*he went up ween you sited, he was still holding your scarf, now he's laying on his back on your shoulder.*  
heh...i'm... fine.  
*his magic didn't go up, the nap didn't help much. and being on this antivoid doesn't either.*

 

•>Ink  
..alright..let's try and find a way out.. my magics still out so.

 

•>Blue  
*he sits up*  
...ok.

 

•>Ink  
*sighs and gets up, making sure he doesn't fall*

 

•>Blue  
*holds the scarf not to fall. and starts to get lost in thought.*  
'last time i jumped from here i used a lot of magic...with ink it will take a lot more of magic...i wonder if i have enough for it...maybe if i go into the reserve energy...heh i could die if i do that...but i'll dust if i stay here to long anyway...how long did we sleep...i feel i have less magic than ween i fell asleep...'  
hey ink?

 

•>Ink  
Hmm, yes Blue..?

 

•>Blue  
*he seems toughtfull.*  
ya still have monster candy right?

 

•>Ink  
I b-believe so...  
*digs through his pockets*

 

•>Blue  
'it's worth a shot...even if i get dangerously low on magic, a monster candy would help...'  
*he grins*  
i think i have an idea!

 

•>Ink  
Hmm? W-what is it?

 

•>Blue  
i think i can universe jump us out of here, it will take a lot of magic...b-but it's worth a shoot.

 

•>Ink  
I don't want you getting hurt...b-but if you want. You can try.

 

•>Blue  
*he smiles sweetly at you.*  
ok, here it goes...  
*he concentrates his magic, his eyesoket lights up, blue magic starts to envolve you, you can see other colors mixed in. theres a huge flash.*  
*you're somewere else now.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny chat XD
> 
> Naru>(my sibling and i been having a stream of stupid ideas for what to do next on the rp...and pfff...they said to make blue have a wet dream! and i said that then dream sans would appear because someone dreamed about him! lol XD there were other ideas, but this one made me cry from laughter.)
> 
> βerry>((I legit started laughing in the middle of class, thank you.))

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typ0's or Engrish ya might have found XP
> 
> hope ya had fun reading it as i had fun roleplaying (>w<)


End file.
